


Are You Sure It's Him?

by Joonie_Kookie



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: :(, Age Play Little Kim Namjoon | RM, Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Cock Slut Kim Seokjin | Jin, Cock Slut Kim Taehyung | V, Cock Slut Min Yoongi | Suga, Daddy Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Depressed Kim Namjoon | RM, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Dildos, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone fucks Namjoon, Except Joon? idk, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Humiliation, Jeon Jungkook Has a Crush on Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Namjoon has a dick piercing, Kim Namjoon | RM Has a Big Dick, Km Namjoon is not whipped, M/M, Manhandling, Muscular Kim Namjoon | RM, Namjoon fucks everyone :), One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Kim Namjoon | RM, Sub Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, blowjob, but guess what it's a lie :], thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonie_Kookie/pseuds/Joonie_Kookie
Summary: They had a little named Joonie. They 'loved' him and took care of him for the most time.'Most time' I mean
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Everyone, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

This ff includes:

  * Man Handling
  * Rape/ Non Con
  * Oral Sex
  * Anal Sex
  * Kinky Shit
  * BDSM play
  * Don't blame my bad writing cuz i am dumb :]
  * This isn't soft
  * Wait-
  * Oh yea it is sorry
  * Go read the tags cuz i am lazy



I will update this ff soon! If you want some lil info about this book dm me on wattpad! I will update this book after a few days!, Add this to your book mark or whatever-


	2. Night of the nights

**7 months 12 days ago**

“Hey Joonieee” Taehyung called out to him. Namjoon smiled and rushed to him. His cute dimples popped out listening to his _hyung’s_ name.

“Hyungiieee” he hugged his hyung tightly. His body only covering up till his chest. “A-Ah Joon” he gasped trying to breathe.

“S-Sorry hyung!” he quickly apologized bowing many times possible for him to show how sorry he was.

“No no Joonie, it's okay!” he assured him by caressing the younger’s hair.

They all loved Namjoon very much. He was a little. Although, they didn’t remember him not being a little the day they met him and maybe never want him to change?

Anyway, it was all pretty great and all. Nothing wrong no arguments  
No verbal nor any physical abuse.

It was just perfect.

Until that day

“Namjoon, we are going out would you please take care of this house while we are out?” Jimin asked him, holding his shoulders.

The climate outside was pretty bizarre but was nothing to be afraid or peculiar of.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I might be even certain you must have heard of Kim Namjoon,” one women said to Jin passing by in the streets.

“What do you mean?” he said back to her. His gaze went up to her. She wore a back sunglass even though it was raining. She had a red scarf running across her neck.

“You must be Jin, I suppose” she said to him. There he was. Only he and her.

“When a weaker self of a person wears off, they get more powerful as ever. She moved towards a pillar.

Jin stared at her in confusion.

“Who are you?! How do you know my name and Namjoon’s?!” he asked her almost screamingly.

“Look around you Kim Seokjin” she said to him.

“Do you see anything?” she said again.

His eyes went all across the place he was. It wasn’t the place where he was with his group. Nor was it the place he lived.

“Have you never passed your school?” she clicked her tongue removing her glasses.

“Can’t you identify this place? Doesn't it look familiar?” she asked rtherolically.

“It's the colosseum” she finally answered his question.

Colosseum? Since when did he teleport there? What is she? Human or what.  
“As I said” she started again.

“Once a weaker self of a person wears out what happens?” she asked him.

“they get replaced by the powerful one..?” he asked in a question tone for an answer.

“And when it happens” she said again.

Suddenly all the bricks from the place went. It looked like a night sky.

“Their inner self gets replaced,” she said, removing her jacket.

“Wouldn’t you agree Kim Seokjin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Wattpad! - @JenRosieNK16


End file.
